Various kitchen cooking appliances can include countertop grills that have upper and lower grills for cooking two sides of a food item between the upper and lower grills. Such devices can be used to make Panini-type sandwiches or can be used for general cooking and various food items. Typically, these countertop cooking appliances are small enough to be carried by hand from one spot to another within the kitchen.